


[PODFIC] Supernanny

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sickfic, Team, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "The one thing Coulson has never quite understood is where he gained the title of Supernanny."  Podfic of Ashinan's excellent story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Supernanny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Supernanny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440288) by [ashinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan). 



Podfic of Ashinan's wonderful story, "Supernanny"

Length: 1 hr, 3 min  
Size: 58 MB  
Format: MP3

Direct Download Link: [Podfic of Supernanny](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/s7t9av)

Story (text): [Supernanny](http://archiveofourown.org/works/440288)

Be sure and visit the author and tell her how great she is!

Music from the show "Supernanny"

NOW WITH M4b!!!  
Format: M4b

Direct Download Link: [Podfic of Supernanny](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/s5wuwj)

Streaming:  



End file.
